LXG Reign of Blood
by Liger0 Jager
Summary: The year is 1929 and for the last two decades the world has seen no great war, no massive loss of life, and no massive crash in economies. However a new threat has a risen to threaten the world, and once again the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen must sa
1. The Tests

This story is based on the film League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and by no means do I own the characters or any rights to the film, this story is pure fiction and as such does not follow the film to the line. Also it will have in later chapters various sexural acts that parents would not find sutible to their children viewing so for that reason I will not post them here. Ok enough talk on with the story^_^

Chapter 0: The Tests

The year is 1929 and for the last two decades the world has seen no great war, no massive loss of life, and no massive crash in economies. However a new threat has a risen to threaten the world, this time the threat comes from the nation of America herself. With the election of a man named Eric Reinhard Americans hoped that the US would again to pick up speed in terms of development and overall improving the already good lives the majority of Americans enjoyed during the early part of the new century. However, with in a week of his election Mr. Reinhard turned the nation into a powerful dictatorship for the white man, in little over a year the nation of America is now not just becoming wealthy with its riches in recourse but also powerful holding some of the largest armies and naval fleets in the world. Those who are not white, or who stand in his path have all fallen under his iron fists. 

The only hope not to keep America from starting a war as it makes forceful attempts to expand its rule and control is a group of extraordinary people, who once before saved the world form a world war, however can they do it when the enemy is now not just one man but a whole nation? Or will the key of victory lie with a young man from the future and his weapons of the future? Only time and many fights will decide….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-May 4th, 2020 some where in the arid lands of Texas-

"Ok Alex remember just a short flight and strafing ok, we don't want her to take to much alright she is in truth the last of her kind ok!" the words rang in my ears as I sat in the cockpit of the twin-engine aircraft. "Yeah, yeah I know dad. Don't worry I worked on him too I know what he means to us." I yelled back as the two re-produced Mitsubishi Ha-214; 18-cylinder, air cooled radials began to roar to life their six-bladed metal props starting to turn as the aircraft started to come to life. 

I smiled it had been fifteen long years in fact pretty all my life I had spent with my dad and brother Rick in the old bad lands of Texas reconstructing old World War II aircraft for air show displays this aircraft that I was now starting up however was somewhat of a brother to me. From when I was born I had been somewhat involved in its birth, from patting the plans as a 1-year old to help attaching the two powerful engines on to its frame the newly finished Rikugun Ki-93 was part of the family. 

It was a fully operational aircraft and also deadly as it was a prototype in legal terms thus some changes were made mainly in navigation but that had been removed for his madden flight as a authentic aircraft, its main armaments was made up of one Ho-401 57mm cannon mounted in a streamlined pod fused to the underside, a pair of Ho-5 20mm cannons in the wing roots.

"Ok Alex you have the green five targets are set up and you are clear to go! Good luck!" With that his father removed the planks keeping the aircraft still with the engines running. "Ok lets see what you can do Anguis." With that I begin to rev the engines up to full starting the destroyer down the main runway, with a puff of exhaust and power the engines roar loudly as I start down the runway and began to take "Anguis" into his first real flight, with a simple move of the controls he starts to turn to the left after getting into the air and I have his landing gear up and safely enclosed in their bays. With little effort the Ki-93-Ia make its way to the north of the field and towards the nearby green hills and target range. 

"Dad, no matter what anybody says….I love this…." With that said over the radio I make my way as planed to the firing range and ready for the three swift strafing runs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-May 4th, 1905 somewhere in the pacific aboard the Nautilus-

"Captain ready to begin simulations with the new defense grid."

The bearded Indian named Nemo was captain of the worlds first true submarine the Nautilus, she was his true pride along with many other inventions of his, nearby in the air the rest of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen; Tom Sawyer, Rodney Skinner, Mina Hark, and Dr. Jekyll watched as the Nautilus begin prepping for a test of a new defensive system to prevent it suffering another disaster which almost claimed her and the League during their first mission. In the air they watched from the zeppelin KMS "Blitz" hoping all went well. 

"Begin the test!" with that the men on the bridge reached over and gave the order and around the ship twelve explosive devices of various types were activated and after five seconds a new electrical device in the center of the ship was activated slowly it begin to hum as it gathered energy and strength. As the seconds went by slowly the device began to swallow the ship in a light blue aurora of light as it grew the explosive devices were slowly one by one shut off by the electrical fields as were many other devices aboard the ship. Suddenly one of the explosive a simple mercy triggered bomb went off close to the device the ensuring force tore into the ship it rocked violently and the device began to get out of control the ship was being swallowed fully in the blue light which was turning more into a green and various other colors suddenly the light flashed outwards blinding all and creating a firm sphere of energy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, ok first attempt at a LXG fic, hope you enjoy it next chapter will be ready soon.


	2. First Contact

This story is based on the film League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and by no means do I own the characters or any rights to the film, this story is pure fiction and as such does not follow the film to the line. Also it will have in later chapters various sexual acts that parents would not find suitable to their children viewing so for that reason I will not post them here. Ok enough talk on with the story^_^

Chapter 1: First Contact

-May 4th 2020 Somewhere over Texas-

"This is Alex, two miles till target. Requesting permission to removes weapons lock and prep for firing." I waited for the response as I brought "Anguis" in over the firing range. "Rouger; your cleared to fire when ever your ready son." I had to chuckle but nodding I reply "Right, right I a-wait....Dad are you picking up anything about 2 miles to the north of here?" I hear silence for a moment. "Yes....something huge is there, what do you see on your end?" I frown and look up from my controls to the sight before me, the open space and field below with several set up targets for me to have the pleasure of destroying, but right above them a huge formation of glowing mist, shaped like a ball. 

"Dad, Alex here I am either going nuts or been up here to long, before me is a sphere of glowing mist it looks like, I would estimate its dimensions around 1000ft. in diameter. Its....wait something's happening.....its pulsing. Dad request permission to check it out." I had to, something like this if it wasn't a dream was definitely a once in a life time sight. "Dad?" I ask as I look at the cloud ready if he said no to pull out of there and head home, but if he said yes I was set to head right into it. 

After a two minute silences then suddenly I get "Ok, but be careful ok. I want you to come home safely alright promise me you will be careful." I sigh but smile knowing that he was as worried for me as he was the plane. "Don't worry dad I will, I promise to come home." With that I throttle up to 279mph and head for the huge cloud of mist. Suddenly as I near I get a sudden feeling of adventure and discovery and grab my digital camera and start taking pictures as I begin to head into the cloud. At first visibility is low but the vibrations that suddenly start begin to rock the aircraft to its core. "SHIT THIS IS ROUGH!" I say aloud dropping the camera to my lap as I begin to fight with the controls to remain at the altitude I was at. However, the vibrations and turbulence was become far more then I could handle. 

"Alex here, am experiencing large vibrations and terrible turbulences am descending in altitude." I yelled out over the radio as I began to descend deeper into the mist and blinding light."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-May 4th, 1905 Somewhere in the pacific-

"Captain!!" The first mate yelled as he and others struggled to get the ship back inline, the explosion had torn a few cuts into the subs hull and it was listing heavily to the left. However, the damage was far less then it could have been, but the device was running rapidly beyond control. "SHUT IT OFF I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVE TO SMASH IT TO DO SO SHUT IT OFF!!" Nemo yells too all aboard the ship as he rushes attempting to get to the devices while those there now help the injured and hurt, while others begin to apply the needed actions to shut it down but nothing was working, even when Nemo rushed in it still wouldn't cut off.

"OUT OF THE WAY!!" With a swift slash of his sword the main power lines are cut and a virtual spray of hot mist like energy shoots out melting anything it touched. With its release however the device began to die down, and after a second of melting into the walk way above the gas stops and the devices dies down. 

Meanwhile back up on the bridge a radio operator begin to hear though a heavy rain of static a voice. "…….ere,….. experiencing large vibrations…..terri…..turb….. am de…………. in altitude." He frowns and moves and begins paging for the captain. 

Over on the K.M.S "Blitz" Sawyer and the others began to gather themselves up after the huge light show. Suddenly a young boy ran upto them and others. In rough English he yells "Look to the left! Look a big bird!!" Most only smiled and patted the boy on the head for he was known to have a good imagination, suddenly though Skinner gasped and Mina looked up to see his mouth agape and his glasses slid down his nose slightly. "What is it?" She asked slightly amused with his shocked expression, all he could do was point out a viewing port and Sawyer who by now had also seen Skinner shocked look went over and blinked, and rubbed his eyes and check again, but there at a good couple of hundred yards out was a large flying machine of some kind, but it was still engulfed in the fog that was fading around them. "Contact Nemo, he should see this." 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-May 4th Cross-time and space-

I groaned and cursed. "Damn it pull up come on buddy don't do this!" The controls had been fighting with me for the last two minutes ever scenes I started to descend deeper into the cloud, suddenly it was beginning to dissipate but as it was lifting I was surprised to see a lot of blue below and around me, however, my attention was now consumed with getting the aircraft to level off.

Also as I was fighting, a surging sensation ran along my spin and body, at first I mistake it for an injury, however I was still able to fight with the controls so it could have been such. "I'll worry about that later…" I tell myself and grunt again pushing one more thing out of mind as my fight continues.

With one last great pull on the controls the aircraft pulled up into level flight at what the instruments said was only 500ft. "Damn….heh cutting it a little close there…" I sigh but then blink looking at the sight in front of me now. Less then a hundred yards in front of me a actually airship a real god forsaken ridge zeppelin! "I must be dreaming…..um….on second though I am not goanna find out!" I was closing far to fast with the ship or what ever and with a yank at the controls with the flaps digging into the wind flow I began to roll and turn out of the flight path that would have had me crashing into it. As I fly by the airship, I spot what looks like a huge privet submarine of some kind, if it was a military one it had to be a high ranking general or something cause it was decorated with silver images, crests, and statues. "Wait a minute…what the hell is a sub and a airship doing here in Texas? And further how the hell they get here?" I level off now at 415ft and look over where I am. To my utter shock I am over water, not just any water but an ocean! "Ok, I am officially freaked out and also in big trouble…" I begin to cycle the two vessels and start to attempt radio contact.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-May 4th, 1905 somewhere in the pacific-

On the airship everyone stared in utter shock, disbelief, and awe never before had they seen such an awesome sight. The craft moved with a elegance and ease that none thought would be possible and the speed it had to be moving well over a hundred miles per hour. "What do you think?" Sawyer asked aloud as the others like him watch as the aircraft begins to cycle around them its red cycles on its wings, and body added to its beauty. Even Skinner who had never himself had much of a good taste in beauty was struck by its appearance. 

Meanwhile below on the Nautilus, Captain Nemo was rushing once again though his vast ship as he had just been summoned to the radio room by his radio officer. "What could be so blasted important that he needs me?" He ask himself as the rush continues. Finally he arrives and still as proud as ever he walks up to the man who has his headsets on listen for any further communications could be heard. He hands Nemo without looking up a piece of paper with what little of the message he had been able to pick up on the rather advanced radio units. "What is this?" Nemo ask the man turns still listing to speck. "Sir, I picked that up moments after the explosion I think something is heading out way. It may be another airship." Nemo looks at the words, he nods now seeing its importance. "Good continue to monitor the airwaves and notify me if anything else develops." "Aye Sir!" The two salute the other and Nemo climbs up one deck to the bridge and stands there in shock as he now sees what his crew around him have been watching for the last few minutes a aircraft, a real flying machine that is heavier then air flying under its own power was cycling the airship above them and the submarine. Suddenly the radio operator busted in "Everyone you should hear this." He walks over to a council of controls and switches and with press of a button the loud speakers come up. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I continue to cycle and with a deep breath make contact. "This is Drake Von Ritter, I repeat this is Drake Von Ritter I am in need of assistance can anyone here me? Over" I close the call with the normal Over and wait.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nemo, along with everyone aboard the Nautilus and those who can hear it on the Blitz just stand as they here these words spoken. "Sir?" Nemo's First Mate looks to him asking with worried eyes what they should do. Slowly Nemo walks over to the radio station and picks up a microphone. "I am Captain Nemo, of the Nautilus, how can we help you Mr. Ritter?" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok Chapter 1 is up finally^_^ hope its enough to keep you guys ready for part three and four which should be ready soon.


End file.
